Destination inconnue
by Miss Prongsy
Summary: Poudlard dans les années 60. Tibby entre en 6eme année avec les Maraudeurs... Que va leur réserver cette avant dernière année? Les amitiés évoluent et changent, certaines disparaissent... Quels choix seront les bons? As t'on vraiment le choix...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fic donc please soyez indulgent.  
Bonne lecture!!**

Voilà. Je suis dans le train. Le Poudlard express plus précisément. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je me sens à ma place. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien ! Par contre je peux comprendre que ça paraisse un peu... bizarre ? inhabituel ? Que je me sente plus chez moi dans un train que dans la maison où j'ai grandis… Pourtant c'est le cas, et c'est comme ça depuis 6 ans.

Quel est le problème, me direz vous ? Le problème, c'est que je suis une sorcière, dans une famille de Moldue. Et depuis qu'ils l'ont appris, au lieu de faire comme la grande majorité des parents dans leur cas, ils n'ont pas accepté. Ils ne m'ont pas acceptée. En fait je pense qu'ils ont peur, peur de ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à cerner, à comprendre. Oh bien sûr au début ils ont fais un effort, ils ont essayé. Ils se sont montré enthousiastes, intéressés. « Et tu peux faire tout ça avec juste une baguette magique ?? » Je ne pourrai d'ailleurs compter le nombre de fois où ils ont essayé ma baguette ; sans grands résultats évidement… Ils ont bien vite abandonné. Voilà donc comment nous sommes arrivés où nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Ils ne comprennent pas, ou font semblant, que je n'ai pas encore le droit de me servir de magie en dehors de l'école (il ne me reste un an !!). Ce qui me vaut une quantité de tache ménagère bien plus importante que mon frère, puisque « je n'ai cas le faire avec de la magie comme ça, ça ira plus vite ». Et toute la journée j'ai droit à des remarques dans le style de « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta vie ?? Enfin tu n'es pas stupide !! Ce n'est pas une école de sorcier qui va te donner un métier !! A ton âge ton frère avait déjà une ébauche de chemin devant les yeux !! Et maintenant qu'il commence son droit, le chemin s'éclaircit, se précise. Il sait ce qu'il fera plus tard. Tandis que toi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu vas trouver un travail ! »

Enfin bref vous comprenez bien pourquoi je ne suis pas à ma place chez moi.

Et pourquoi je le suis dans ce train.

Soudain un bruit à ma droite fait revenir mon attention dans le compartiment. Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit ou j'avais vu Vynaly et Marie pour la dernière fois et m'aperçoit que Marie pleure de rire par terre et que Vynaly donne de grands coups dans la banquette à force de rire. Et elles me regardent entre deux larmes de rire. « Quoi » dis-je, sachant très bien que c'est perdu d'avance vu leur état, je ne risque pas d'avoir une réponse compréhensive avant un moment… mais bon je pouvais toujours essayer…

« - Mais quoi ?? »Dis-je gagnée malgré moi par leur fou rire, ce qui fait que je me sentais très très conne à rire sans savoir pourquoi... Et ça m'énerve !

Après une graaaande inspiration Marie a réussi a faire une phrase en entier et a réussi à m'expliquer d'où tout était partit.

« - non mais en gros ça fait euh 30mn qu'on t'appelle sans que tu réagisses, donc forcément on est arrivée à dire que …. (re fou rire) que tu sortais avec Snape (et rere fou rire.. mais pas pour moi)

- haha très drôle, dis-je.

- ho ça va !!!

- ça va quand on fait la blague une fois voire deux... Mais pourquoi vous dites tout le temps ça !! enfin pourquoi moi et Snape ???

- Parce que c'est marrant !! » et elles repartent dans leur fou rire et je sais pas trop pourquoi mais je suis incapable de leur en vouloir... en fait. Parce que je sais très bien que si c'était vers l'une d'elles je serai morte de rire… alala

Après quelques heures de trajets, le train s'est finalement arrêté dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard sans d'autres encombres que nos maux de ventre pour avoir mangé trop de chocogrenouilles et autres sucreries.

J'ai toujours adoré la cérémonie de la répartition. Je repense à chaque fois au jour où c'était moi qui attendait patiemment de savoir dans quelle maison je serai. Pour finalement me retrouver à Gryffondor. Et j'avoue en être pas peu fière !! C'est donc avec émotion que je regarde les premières années s'avancer timidement dans la grande salle, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés devant ce décor. C'est d'ailleurs très facile de discerner les enfant nés moldu des nés sorciers. Ils ont tous un air ébahi devant ce spectacle mais les nés moldus ont quelque chose en plus dans le regards, qui montre une réelle admiration, la plupart étant d'ailleurs bouche bée. Comme je l'étais il y a 6 ans. Les tremblement en moins… Evidement je m'appelle Tibby Biour, donc il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi d'être la première à passer... Et j'ai bien cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'ai entendu mon nom, j'ai lancé un million de regards apeuré un peu partout, et la fille qui était derrière moi m'a rassurée en me disant que je n'avais qu'à m'avancer, on mettrait le Choipeau sur ma tête et il dirait dans quelle maison j'irai. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde et m'a directement envoyée à Gryffondor. La fille qui m'avait aidé y a également été envoyée, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Marie. Ensuite nous avions fait la connaissance de Vynaly et Lily en partageant notre dortoir avec elles. Les deux parents de Marie sont sorciers, Vynaly est moitié-moitié : seule sa mère est une sorcière et Lily est comme moi, née de parents moldus.

Nous applaudissons chaque enfant envoyé à Gryffondor comme il se doit, Marie criant à chaque fois un peu plus fort et Vynaly levant à chaque fois les yeux un peu plus haut. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Dumbledor se lève pour faire son interminable discours de début d'année et je ne suis pas surprise de voir que comme chaque année, seuls les premières années et quelques Serdaigles un peu trop studieux écoutent avec attention le discours du directeur. Inutile dons de préciser que ce n'est pas notre cas. Marie se lance dans le résumé de ses vacances dans le Sud de la France. Ce qui me fait réfléchir sur mes propres vacances.

En août Vy et moi avons passé 10 jours ensemble en camping. J'ai toujours été amie avec Sirius Black, depuis notre première année, depuis qu'un jour on s'est retrouvés cote à cote en cour de sortilège. Mais curieusement je ne suis amie qu'avec lui, et pas spécialement (un peu, mais pas énormément quoi..) avec James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow, de même qu'il n'y a pas une grande amitié entre lui et Marie et Vynaly. Marie et James sont amis grâce au Quiddich, mais c'est tout. Et inutile de parler de Lily. Donc chaque été on s'écrit Sirius et moi, et quand j'étais avec Vy on n'a pas changé la tradition. Mais cette année on a rajouté Vy dans nos lettres, je veux dire qu'elle y a participé et le contact est passé.  
« -Ouai je suis sûre que vous allez sortir ensemble !! Dis-je.

-non je ne pense pas… à la limite, bons voir super bons potes mais pas sortir ensemble.

-Ouai ouai c'est ce qu'on dit avant… » Bref le fait est que ces deux là ce sont carrément rapprochés pendant ces vacances, on peut même dire que Sirius était avec nous vu le nombre de lettres envoyée par jour (pauvres hiboux… heureusement que la distance n'était pas trop importante.) on a même appris à Sirius à se servir d'un téléphone, ce qui n'est pas négligeable pour ce sorcier au sang pur. Quand même ça fait plaisir de voir que deux de mes meilleurs amis s'adressent enfin la parole ! Cette année s'annonce bien…

« Debout !!!!!!! » j'entends crier Lily un peu trop tôt pour moi, comme tous les matins depuis 6 ans Marie et moi l'avons chargé de nous réveillé (et de nous tenir éveillées) pour lutter contre notre (fâcheuse ?) tendance à nous rendormir instantanément après avoir éteint le réveil. En fait c'est Marie qui l'a amenée dans le dortoir (la tendance, pas Lily !!) et puis elle m'a contaminée, puis en dernier Vynaly… et j'attends avec impatience le jour ou elle touchera Lily !! Oui parce que je suis sûre que ce jour arrivera !!

« - Mais non Lil, tu t'es trompée, il peut pas déjà être l'heure… C'est trop tôt…

-Non il est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs je vous signale que les cours commencent dans trois quart d'heure et vous n'êtes ni habillées ni rassasiées !! (oui oui elle a vraiment dit « rassasiée », il n'y a que Lil pour dire ça… mais bon si Lily n'était pas comme elle est on l'aimerai moins !!) Et puis vous n'êtes pas enthousiastes pour le premier jour !! vous pourriez faire un effort au moins la première semaine !!

-Franchement ?? là la seule chose qui me fait envie c'est de retourner en vacances…»

Décidément elle mérite trop bien son insigne de Préfet… je me suis toujours dit qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite Serdaigle… SAuf qu'elle nous donne les réponses pendant les contrôles. Je m'extirpe malgré moi de mon lit douillet pour me diriger vers la salle de bain et prendre ma douche encore une fois à la dernière minute.

On nous distribue les emplois du temps pendant le petit déjeuner et j'attrape le miens avec méfiance, Vynaly tiens le siens à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête dangereuse... voir d'un caleçon de Rogue… quoique non pas tant que ça.

Bon ça aurait pu être pire… Aujourd'hui on a un double cour de potion avec les Serpentards, puis DCFM avec les Pouffsoufles et cet après-midi on a sortilège avec les Serdaigles. Pendant que nous finissons de faire le tour de nos emplois du temps, James cri à Marie que les séances de Quiddich seront le mercredi soir.

« - je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment tu faisais pour faire tes devoirs avec tous les entraînements que James vous impose. Dis-je

- hum je pense que si tu te penchais un peu plus sur mes résultats scolaires tu saurais depuis longtemps que je fais passer le Quiddich avant tout… enfin surtout avant les devoirs…

- C'est vrai… alors que Vy et moi si on fait pas nos devoirs c'est juste que ça nous soul… En fait tu es la seule à avoir un semblant d'excuse…

- Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment tu pouvais supporter de recevoir des ordres de la part de Potter aussi fréquemment. ajoute Lily

- Oh Lil arrêtes !! C'est clair qu'il est arrogant et prétentieux…

- Insupportable et immature. Ajouta Lily après avoir coupé Marie

- Oui bon tout ce que tu veux mais une fois que tu lui donnes une chance il est vraiment sympa et tout

- Bien sûr… »

On a toutes remarqué depuis un bon moment que le personnage de James Potter était une cause perdue et indéfendable pour Lily. En revanche le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Severus Rogue m'a toujours clouée. Franchement regardez le ! Je ne dis pas ça pour dire du mal de quelqu'un, ni pour avoir un bouc émissaire ou quoi que ce soit mais honnêtement entre ses cheveux constamment gras, son air supérieur et la façon qu'il a de mépriser tout le monde… Bon OK j'avoue que si je le déteste autant c'est parce qu'en 2eme année il m'a dit que mon cas était tel que je ne méritais même pas qu'on m'appelle « sang de bourbe », ce qui n'est pas vraiment très très sympa de sa part. Du coup mon jugement influencé ne voit vraiment pas comment on peut le trouver sympathique. On dirait que Lily ne s'est rendue compte de tout ça qu'au moment où, (oui elle ne sait pas qu'il a dit ça sur moi, vu ce que pensait de lui Lily ce n'était pas à moi de lui faire comprendre qui il était vraiment, elle devait le trouver elle-même, oui je sais je suis trop bonne…) l'an dernier juste après les BUSE il l'a traité de sang de bourbe. En fait je ne pense pas qu'on puisse toujours les qualifier d'amis au propre sens du terme… vu que Lil ne lui adresse plus la parole. En fait. Et qu'elle lui jette des regards méprisant quand elle le croise… en fait. D'ailleurs si ça ce trouve elle va se rallier à la cause défendue par James et Sirius, qui consiste à ridiculiser Snape le plus souvent possible, et à faire comprendre à ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu que ce n'est un abruti de première, mais bon je ne pense pas que Lily en vienne là… enfin on ne sait jamais.

Comme chaque début d'année je galère en cour de métamorphose et sursaute quand un morceau de parchemin atteri sur mon bureau. Je lève les tête et croise le regard de Sirius. Ok qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir cette fois?

«- _C'est moi où ta montre ressemble plus à un saumon qu'à un canari? _

_- Tu me déranges en pleins cour et en pleine concentration pour me demander si j'ai bien rater ma métamorphose? _

_- Non; je connais un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des sorties organisées, on va y faire un tour samedi Vy, toi et moi ? On devait organiser un truc…_

_-Tu connais un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et tu ne me l'as jamais dit !?! je sais pas si je pourrai te le pardonner…_

_-Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé…si tu me l'avais demandé je te l'aurai dit… _

_-Ah ouai tu le prends comme ça !!!_

_-Ouai_

_-Ah ouaiiii_

_-Ouaiiiiiii_

_-Bon dis moi comment on fait pour y aller sans se faire prendre par le concierge !! je veux savoir !!_

_-Nan nan nan c'est un secret !!_

_-Ça sera plus un secret quand on y sera tu sais…_ _t'as une cape d'invisibilité ??_

_-Non j'ai pas de cape d'invisibilité, c'est très rare ce genre de chose tu sais ? _

_-Bon alors dis moi !!! _

_-Si je te le dis ça va perdre tout son charme !! _

_-Gogo nous regarde bizarrement, ranges le parchemin et fais semblant de suivre un peu mieux que ça ! Vy est ok pour Pré-au-Lard ce samedi. »_

**Voilà!! J'espère que ça vous a plu!! A bientôt pour la suite!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ! Et dsl d'avance pour les fautes... :s**

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre ou retrouvailles?

Curieusement la première semaine de cour est passée assez vite et on n'est plus obligées de faire semblant d'être enthousiaste le matin (Lily avait réussi à nous faire promettre de faire cet effort…). Mais je n'ai pas eu de vraies occasions de parler à Sirius, donc Vy et lui ne se sont pas encore parlés, à mon grand désespoir…

« -Tu crois qu'il va me trouver comment ? Raaa je suis sûre qu'on aura rien à se dire… il va me trouver trop nulle !!

- Vy ça fait 6 ans que vous vous connaissez… et tu es la même Vynaly que pendant les vacances... t'inquiètes pas !!

- Mais c'est plus facile de parler par lettre !!

- Mais ça fait 6 ans que vous vous parlez… » voilà en gros ce à quoi ce résume ma semaine… ça plus la tonne de devoirs que ce sont empressés de nous donner nos professeurs…

Nous avions donc rendez-vous à 9h tapante dans le hall et quand nous sommes arrivée piles à l'heure il était déjà là, et je dois dire qu'il avait la classe, adossé au pilier (bien sûr je ne lui dirait jamais ça, d'abord parce qu'il serait _trop_ content que _je _lui dise ça et ensuite parce que de toutes façon il a un fan club tellement impressionnant que ça ne servirait à rien que je le lui dise… oui c'est un peu une fausse excuse, et alors ??). Il pris les devant et nous emmena dans les profondeurs du château, s'arrêtant devant une statue représentant une sorcière bossue, à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Il eu l'air assez fier de lui devant nos mines perplexes mais ne dit rien. Je pris donc la parole la première :

« - On était pas censés aller à Pré-au-Lard ? A moins que cette sorcière ne cache un passage ultra secret, tellement secret que personne ne le connaît, tu nous as tendu un piège pour que nous tombions dans tes griffes et tu vas nous tuer ici ? Dommage pour toi Marie sais que nous devions te voir aujourd'hui ! Donc quand ils se rendront compte de notre disparition, tu sera porté comme principal suspect tu sais... à moins que tu ne la tue avec nous… Et vu ton expression de plus en plus sournoise, je dirai que j'ai visé juste... alors tu nous tues comment ?

- En appuyant que la tête de la sorcière, mais il faut que ce soit une de vous qui le fasse, si non je vais mourir aussi, vous comprenez… ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu et je me suis déjà occupé du cas de Marie…. Elle est en train de croupir au fond du lac, le calmar l'a achevé, paix à son âme. »

Sur ces paroles il appuya sur la tête de la statue et à mon grand étonnement un passage apparu en effet derrière elle et il s'y engouffra le premier suivit par moi et enfin Vy. « J'espère que personne n'est claustro ? ». Le voyage se poursuivie sans d'autres tentatives de blagues de la part de Sirius mais plusieurs chutes de ma part qui lui permirent de se moquer de moi « plus de fois qu'à mon tour » comme dit notre cher Sluggorn quand on met un ingrédient en trop grandes quantités… en gros il me le dit à chaque cour (et j'ai quand même eu ma BUSE en potion !!).

La fin du tunnel fit apparaître plus que jamais un sentiment de triomphe sur le visage de Sirius et il nous regardait comme si on allait se pavaner à ses pieds simplement parce qu'il nous avait emmené dans un passage secret.

Devant notre absence de réaction Sirius appuya ses mains sur le plafond du tunnel et souleva précautionneusement une trappe que je n'avais pas vue. Il nous fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et sortit le premier. Il nous aida ensuite à le rejoindre dans une pièce sombre. Mes yeux s'habituant à la pénombre et l'odeur de renfermé aidant je conclut que nous étions dans une sorte de cave.

« - On est où là exactement ? M'impatientais-je devant son silence.

- attends tu vas voir, mais surtout ne faites pas de bruit. On est dans la cave de Honeyduke. Il faut qu'on arrive à sortir sans se faire remarquer donc j'ai emprunté ça à James…

- Attends mais ce serait pas…

- Une cape d'invisibilité !! me coupa Vynaly. »

L'air suffisant de Sirius m'aurait donné envie de vomir mais j'avoue qu'il avait de quoi être fier de lui et son effet était réussi.

« - Oui heu je m'appelle Sirius Black et heu « _Non j'ai pas de cape d'invisibilité, c'est très rare ce genre de chose tu sais ? » _Geeennre !!! T'es trop hypocrite !!

- Mais non c'est pas de l'hypocrisie, c'est à James j'ai dit. Aller venez là-dessous au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. _Moi _hypocrite !! T'as craqué Tibby !! Et fais pas cette tête !! Tu sais bien que je rigole !! » Dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule. Mouai bon quand même, ça me fait bizarre qu'il ne m'ai jamais parlé de tout ça alors que ça fait 6 ans qu'on est amis, et il montre tout ça à Vynaly alors qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole que depuis les vacances et encore pas énormément.

Une fois sortis avec peine de la cave et de la boutique (ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire à trois sous la cape de James (c'est classe quand même il a une cape d'invisibilité ( !) je ne le regarderai plus de la même manière maintenant !! Nous sommes bien faibles devant les biens matériaux… tiens, ma mère serait heureuse de m'entendre dire ça), nous nous rendîmes aux Trois Balais et je souris intérieurement quand nous nous assîmes dans les gros fauteuils en pensant à Marie qui se lance toujours dans des expéditions pour nous en trouver « - A là-bas il y en a un de libre…

- Oui mais on est trois…

- Et ben c'est pas grave je prends le fauteuil et vous prenez les chaises… non ? pff ok ok on prend toutes des chaises… » On a droit à ça a peu près à chaque fois qu'on vient... je devrai me renseigner pour savoir si on peut réserver...

Sirius alla commander trois bières au beurre pendant que nous nous installions et en les attendant il s'accouda au bar avec une nonchalance et désinvolture étudiée. On est amis depuis six ans, je l'ai vu mettre au point ce procédé… Mais ce ne peut pas être vrai !! Je rêve ou il est en train de draguer ma meilleure amie !! Non non mais je dois me tromper… Et puis ce n'est pas si terrible que ça… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un bourreau des cœurs, enfoiré affectif, chien des bois qui sort avec des dizaines de filles sans vraiment savoir qui elles sont… Non on parle de Sirius là. C'est moi ou je viens de faire son portrait détaillé ? Tant qu'il se contente de faire le beau gosse, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il la drague (on va dire que c'est devenu… naturel chez lui), tant qu'il ne lui lance pas de regards de braise, c'est juste qu'il est Sirius quoi…

Un silence gêné s'installa au retour de Sirius, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Bizarrement d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre se taire aussi longtemps. Finalement la raison semble revenir à Vy qui lance aussitôt une conversation sur les souvenirs de cet été et je me surprends à ne rien écouter du tout. Je sirotais distraitement ma bière au beurre en les regardant faire plus ample connaissance. Merci Merlin que ces deux là aient la langues assez pendue pour que je n'ai pas besoin de participer à la conversation !

Sirius regarde Vy comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et elle fait sa timide en jouant avec les bracelets autour de son poignet.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas être là, d'être extérieure, comme si je les observais depuis la rue, à travers la vitrine. Cette situation m'écoeure. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas rentrer sans eux…

Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir leur tenir la chandelle, je finis donc par prétendre une migraine et nous rentrons. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous sommes restés là-bas, ni combien de temps il nous a fallut pour rentrer. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir regagné le dortoir non plus. Je me souviens juste m'être retrouvée sur mon lit, à écouter Vynaly faire un résumé de l'après-midi à Marie. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller dîner, je n'avais pas d'échappatoire, il me fallais attendre et faire semblant d'écouter. Finalement n'y tenant plus je me levai, bafouillai un ou deux trucs, prétendant aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir quelconque, ne prenant même pas la peine d'emmener avec moi un sac pour rendre plus crédible mon mensonge : elles n'avaient pas levé la tête.

Une fois sortie de la salle commune je me mis à arpenter les couloirs sans but, me demandant où je pourrai me réfugier, hésitant entre plusieurs endroits. Je me retrouvais donc devant une tapisserie de trolls en tutu, a faire trois fois demi tour, ne trouvant aucun endroit qui me conviendrait : il me fallait un endroit où être seule. Et soudain une porte apparut sur le mur face à la tapisserie…

Hésitante, je me tournai pour voir si quelqu'un était dans les parages : personne. Je pris une grande inspiration et entrai.

Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle, je venais de trouver l'endroit idéal. C'était une pièce d'une taille modeste, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Elle en était ainsi ni étouffante ni oppressante par sa taille, elle était juste agréable. La décoration était simple, il y avait quelques fauteuils répartis autour d'une cheminée où ronflait un feu. Sur la droite se trouvaient une guitare et un piano ; la moquette était épaisse et douce. J'enlevai mes chaussures de peur de la salir et refermai la porte, heureuse d'avoir trouver un petit coin de paradis dans cette école.

Le mur de gauche était recouvert d'une étagère pleine d'objets variés et de livres. Je finis par me demander si j'avais vraiment le droit d'être là, mais rien n'indiquant le contraire, je m'installai dans un des fauteuils. Je m'endormi presque aussitôt et fut réveillée par la faim qui me tenaillait. Une angoisse me gagna : depuis combien de temps étais-je partie ? Comme pour répondre à ma pensée une horloge apparut sur le mur. Elle indiquait 19h30, ça faisait donc un peu plus d'une heure que j'étais là, ce n'était pas dramatique. Les autres ne dînent en générale pas avant 20 heures, il me fallait donc patienter encore un peu. Je m'en approchai et le touchai timidement du bout des doigts, puis je m'assis, et me mis à jouer, prudemment d'abord, puis j'y mis toute mon énergie, retrouvant cette sensation que j'avais oublié. Je ne fais pas partie des gens qui se rendent compte que quelque chose leur manque quand ils le perdent, mais quand ils le retrouvent, je me rendis donc compte à quel point le piano m'avait manqué.

Il était plus de huit heures quand je quittai la pièce à regret, marquant mentalement son emplacement, me promettant de ne jamais en parler.

« - Alors ton devoir ? Me demanda Marie quand je m'assis en face d'elle

- hum je galère pas mal répondis-je pas très sûre de moi

- c'est sur quoi ?

C'est moi où elle se pose des questions ?

- un devoir en arithmancie, laisse tomber... »

J'étais la seule a avoir pris cette option en troisième année, plus ou moins obligée par ma mère d'ailleurs, qui s'étonnait (et s'irritait) quand elle voyait que je ne suivais pas en plus des cours de sorcelleries les cours normaux. Qu'elle me fait d'ailleurs rattraper pendant les vacances.

Un rire me fit tourner la tête et je vis que Vy et Sirius semblaient avoir poursuivit leur conversation où il l'avait laissé et je perdis aussitôt l'appétit…

"- Tu as remarqué? me demanda Marie comme pour faire dispertion

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée avoir remarqué?

Que Sirius drague Vynaly et que Vynaly n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre? Qu'ils font déja comme si ils étaient seuls au monde?

- Il manque pleins d'élèves à la table des Serpentards. Presque que des septièmes années...

Ah non j'avais pas vu... Merlin elle a raison, leur table semble vide par rapport à d'habitude.

- C'est vrai... C'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin décidé de ne plus nous imposer leur présence!"

Quand je rejoignis Marie, et Vy dans le dortoir, je les trouvais dans une grande agitation et Vy sembla cacher quelque chose sous son lit. Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien vu et tirai les rideaux de mon lit. Cachée derrière ma barrière de velours je mordis mon oreiller pour ne pas crier. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, d'autant plus que je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qui m'énervait exactement. C'est quoi mon problème exactement ? Je devrai être heureuse pour Vy, sa dernière histoire remonte à plusieurs années et ça ne c'est pas très bien terminé. Peut-être que je ne fais pas confiance à Sirius ? Pourtant même si je trouve ça assez… vexant pour moi qu'il soit au taquet avec elle si tôt, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de ce que je pourrais ressentir, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça le problème. Et puis même si il a l'air de se précipiter, le fait qu'il ne sorte pas encore avec elle ou qu'il ne lui ai pas encore fais de drague ouvertement montre qu'il a l'air de… prendre son temps (relativement). L'hypothèse que je puisse être ne serait-ce qu'un peu amoureuse de Sirius est à exclure directement, c'est tout simplement absurde, et si c'était le cas ça m'embêterai d'une autre manière. Ce n'est pas exactement de la jalousie que je ressens, c'est plus une sorte … d'irritation.

**Et voilàà!!! le reste un peu plus tard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Parchemin.**

Un lundi matin comme les autres : nous dormons dans nos assiettes.

Oula non, Marie ne dort pas. Elle nous regarde Vy et moi comme si elle mettait au point un plan diabolique… Je tente de me cacher derrière mes tartines mais ne manque de remarquer que ses yeux font des allés et retour entre la table, Vynaly et moi. Je suis à deux doigts de me mettre à trembler, je déteste quand elle fait ça… mais bon depuis le temps je commence à me résigner.

« - C'est marrant. On mange tous les matins du pain et de la confiture, dit-elle.

Je crains le pire…

- Oui c'est ce qu'on appelle une habitude tu sais ?

- Oui oui justement. Nous allons bouleverser nos habitudes !

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

- Je propose qu'à partir de dorénavant (tiens elle ressort cette vielle expression maintenant…) nous allons cesser de renier nos origines anglaises et manger du porridge !!

- Tu peux manger du porridge si tu veux, dis-je. Perso le masochisme c'est pas mon truc.

- Mais t'en a jamais mangé !

- Je n'ai jamais mangé de graines pour hibou non plus et pourtant ça ne me tente pas d'essayer !

- Oh t'es rabat-joie !

- Ben voyons ! Ok, elle boude. Mais prends-en si tu veux !!

- Mais viens pendant un mois on mange du porridge tous les matins !!

- Hé mais !! Attends !! Ça ne marche pas !! Je ne peux pas faire ça, sinon ça va devenir une habitude et je ne sais plus qui disais que les habitudes ce n'était pas bien… désolé Marie… c'est pas contre toi.

- Bon bah, viens Vy on mange du porridge ! Fait-elle comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Euh… Je connais moi tu sais et heu… je digère pas !

- OK bah moi j'en prends ! »

Une bouchée plus tard elle regrettait son geste. Marie et ses illuminations…

Je me tournai vers Lily pour voir si elle avait été témoin de la scène mais elle avait l'air assez occupée. En fait elle avait l'air de compter les élèves.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Vy qui avait suivit mon mouvement

- Euh rien, je me demandais… à votre avis tous nos premières années sont là ? À Gryffondor je parle.

La rentrée était déjà un mois et demi derrière nous et nous connaissions donc de vue la plupart des nouveaux arrivés. Me demandant ce qu'il se passait je me mis à compter mentalement et apparemment Vy et Marie arrivèrent à la même conclusion que moi c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient tous là.

- On dirait bien que oui, repris Vy, pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- non juste que je viens de remarquer qu'il y avait bien plus de nouveaux chez les Serpentards c'est tout.

Je me remis donc à compter : 25 Gryffondor contre 30 Serpentards. Autant que je m'en souvienne c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Les Gryffondor sont toujours majoritaires.

C'est curieux qu'on n'y ait pas fait attention plus que ça…

- Et vous avez remarquez comme les Serpentards semblent crevés ? Rajouta Marie. »

Mon regard s'attarda un instant à la table des professeurs, mais je ne pouvais soupçonner Slughorn de quoi que ce soit. Il se passait bien quelque chose de bizarre du côté des verts et argents mais il n'en était sûrement pas responsable. Il aimait trop sa situation confortable de professeur à Poudlard, endroit le plus sûr au monde à mon avis, en concurrence avec Gringotts peut-être…

D'ailleurs je me demande si Dumbledor est en connaissance du passage secret que nous a montré Sirius. Et de la salle que j'ai découvert…

Hé mais avec tout ça Sirius ne nous a pas dit comment il connaissait ce passage !!! Je vais le tuer !!

Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Bah j'aurai bien l'occasion de lui parler de toute façon.

OoO

Voilà la tapisserie avec les trolls. Ils ont bien fait de mettre celle-ce devant l'entrée de la salle car personne n'aurai l'idée de s'y arrêter ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reviens ici, je m'y refuge de plus en plus souvent. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que Marie et surtout Vy me cachent quelque chose.

J'actionne donc rapidement l'entrée de la pièce et découvre avec soulagement que rien n'y a changé.

Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil fétiche et commence à travailler.

Je ne reste pas très longtemps cependant ; Vy m'a dit qu'elle voulait me parler. J'espère qu'elle va enfin me dire ce qu'elles me cachent.

En sortant de la salle je tombe littéralement sur Sirius. Nous nous retrouvons par terre enmêlés comme mes cheveux le matin... J'ai quand même pu voir ce qu'il faisait avant la colision et si je ne me trompe pas il était en train d'actionner la salle.

« - Tibby !

- Sirius ! »

Nous avons tous les deux sursautés comme des malades et je suppose que j'ai le même regard paniqué genre « pris sur le fait » que lui, nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire. On retrouve notre sérieux un peu trop vite à mon goût… où sont nos fous rires incontrôlables…

« - Tu… tu connais la salle-sur-demande ? Me demande t'il

- la ? Ah euh oui je l'ai découverte par hasard… et toi ? Tu connais chaque recoin du château on dirait…

Il rit ; -on peut dire ça oui !

- Mais comment tu fais pour connaître tout ça ???

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un secret !! Tu n'écoutes pas plus tes amis que tes profs toi !

Je fais une pause et une question me brûle les lèvres…

Je la pose ou pas ?

- Vy le sait ? » Demandais-je d'une voix hésitante

Il se fige « oui » dit-il comme dans un souffle.

Je ressort l'excuse de la bibliothèque et pars d'une démarche un peu trop précipitée pour paraître naturelle.

C'est une belle journée pour une fin octobre et je retrouve donc Vynaly et Marie dans le parc, à notre endroit fétiche. Je les rejoins sur l'herbe fraîche. Vy me tends un parchemin (une lettre ??). Marie a un geste comme pour l'en empêcher mais je m'en empare, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

« _Salut !_ » Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture de Sirius. Je continue.

« _Tu sais quoi j'ai vraiment apprécié cette après-midi avec Tibby et toi. J'avoue que j'étais un peu stressé, je me suis attaché à toi cet été et j'avais peur que les choses soient différentes une fois qu'on se parlerait en vrai. Finalement c'est peut-être le cas, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. On peut dire que tu m'as surpris ! _

_Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment attachant Vy, je suis super heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Oui je sais on se connaît depuis pas mal de temps mais je penses que tu es d'accord avec moi et que tu a aussi l'impression qu'on ne s'est rencontrés que cet été. Grâce à Tibby d'ailleurs. _

_Bon je te laisse !  
Sirius »_

Ok depuis quand Sirius envoie des lettres pendant l'année ? Elle me tends un autre parchemin, je le parcours en faisait moins attention aux détails, mais un ne peux cependant pas m'échapper il parle d'un truc entre eux, d'une sorte de connexion. « _T'as vu c'est la troisième fois qu'on pense à la même chose au même moment (…), quelque chose de spécial, tu ne crois pas ? (…) ». _Vy me donne le dernier parchemin, il dit plus ou moins la même chose. « _Je dis juste qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ai quelque chose entre nous, je ne pourrai en donner le nom parce que j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est vraiment ça... (…)» _Il continue sur ce sujet pendant plusieurs lignes, indiquant son envie sur une éventualité de couple entre eux deux ; tout en restant assez vague pour pouvoir se retirer si il sent que l'affaire n'est pas si intéressante que ça. Encore une fois je l'ai vu faire plus d'une fois.

Je relève la tête et me rends compte que deux paires d'yeux attendent ma réaction. Je dois dire que depuis le temps les commentaires de ma mère m'ont appris à savoir ne pas montrer mes émotions quand quelque chose me blesse. J'ai donc gardé un visage impassible pendant ma lecture.

Je dois aussi remercier mon grand-père pour mes talents d'actrices.

J'accroche un sourire à mon visage et me montre enthousiaste !

« -C'est super génial !!! Tu vas sortir avec Sirius Black !!! Fais attention quand même ! dis-je en blaguant.

Elle me regarde tentant sans succès de déchiffrer mon expression.

-Euh oui enfin rien n'est sûr hein... dit-elle timidement. Mais… ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Quoi ? Bah non pourquoi tu veux que ça me dérange ??

Je suis tellement crédible que je me fais peur.

- Hum… oui c'est vrai… non mais honnêtement !! Tu penses quoi de tout ça ? dit-elle presque suppliante

-Je pense que c'est super bien que tu puisse avoir une histoire, je pense que je connais bien Sirius et que c'est un mec bien, mais je pense aussi que c'est un sacré coureur alors fait attention à toi Vy. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre relation…

-mais ton avis compte pour moi, je ne veux pas te blesser… Bon mais si ça te dérangerai tu me le dirais… promis ?

- Promis ! »

Voilà, c'est ce qu'on appelle un mensonge blanc. Oui j'ai mentis, mais c'est pour elle, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis en train de lutter contre les larmes, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui me fait mal.

Je veux juste qu'elle doit heureuse et elle en a l'opportunité.

Je ne vais pas tout gâcher.

Je continue mon numéro de super copine compréhensive et enthousiaste « Haha je t'avais bien dit que vous alliez sortir ensemble !! »

Je m'écoeure.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire semblant ? Pourquoi ce comportement n'est-il pas naturel ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réjouir pour elle et POURQUOI j'ai cette fichue boule dans le ventre ??

Quand même ça me soul vraiment de devoir faire semblant. Et j'aimerai vraiment voir les choses sous le bon côté… mais je n'y arrive pas. Et le pire c'est que je ne comprends pas mon blocage.

Non mais vraiment, quelle genre d'amie je suis pour faire ça ?!?

Ma comédie dure jusqu'au dîner où Marie réussi à orienter la conversation sur les préparatifs de la fête d'Halloween, je lui adresse un regard reconnaissant et elle me fait un faible sourire l'air de dire « faut qu'on parle toi et moi… ».

Ok mes talents de comédiennes sont peut-être à revoir…

**Je suppose que mes talents de narratrice sont tout aussi à revoir, mais bon :p**

**Bizoubii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, dsl ça n'avance pas vite, mais j'ai pas énormément de temps… donc je poste celui là même si il n'est pas très long histoire que vous puissiez suivre un peu… **

**Encore dsl !**

**Chapitre quatre : Je suis pleine de contradictions. **

Je suis à Gryffondor, mon éducation a donc été faite de telle sorte que je suis supposée haïr tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Serpentard. Pourtant j'adore les cours de potions, même si je suis toujours un peu trop généreuse pour les quantités « plus de fois qu'à mon tour » comme dit ce cher Slughorn).

Marie dit toujours que je suis manipulatrice, j'ai donc manipulé tout mon petit monde pour mettre Vy à côté de Sirius et Marie avec James. Je suis allée m'assoire avec Lily, pour une fois.

Quelque soit les choses dont Marie veut me parler (comme si j'en doutais vraiment..) je ne suis pas du tout pressée qu'on ai cette discussion. Donc oui je l'évite.

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai mis Vy à coté de Sirius, alors que leur relation me mets dans un tel état la réponse est simple : tout est dans mon tempérament. Je passe mon temps à garder les choses au fond de moi, je ne dis jamais ce que je pense vraiment, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie ou du mensonge, c'est juste que voilà, je ne dis pas ce que je pense.

Et puis me morfondre sur mon sort ne sert à rien, Sirius et Vynaly veulent sortir ensemble, très bien c'est leur problème. Pas le mien.

Vous trouvez que je me mens à moi-même, peut-être, mais ça vaut mieux que faire la gueule, non ?

« -on n'a plus qu'à mettre les pousses de bambou, remuer un peu et c'est bon on a finit. » J'ai donc Lily, je mélange et elle verse.

Je lève la tête, fière d'avoir enfin finit avec ce filtre de guérison et je m'aperçois que nous sommes parmi les seules à avoir déjà finit. Bien sûre Rogue a déjà finit la sienne, et il a commencé autre chose, il a probablement terminé au bout d'une heure. Les autres sont encore plongés dans leurs chaudrons.

Nous avons finit une demi heure en avance.

Un regard vers Marie et James m'indique qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, en revanche on ne peut pas en dire autant de Vy et Sirius. Ils ont l'air super gênés.

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont ensemble à un cours. Ils ont l'air tendu, comme s'ils regrettaient que l'espace autour du chaudron ne soit pas plus grand. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Ils viennent de tendre la main en même temps vers un ingrédient et ils se sont touchés la main par mégarde. Comme dans les films moldus en somme. Ils se regardent, rougissent, marmonnent un « pardon », re-rougissent et ressemble à un couple lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

Je détourne la tête.

Merde.

Lily a suivit mon regard et m'a observé pendant tout ce temps…

Je fais comme si je ne voyais pas le regard de Lil posé sur moi et je range mes affaires. Je regarde ma montre : encore vingt minutes…

« - ça va toi ? Me demande Lily

-oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Pourquoi tu les as mis ensemble si ça t'embête tellement ?

Décidément un cour bien inattendu. Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir la conversation évitée avec Marie avec Lily.

Note personnelle : ne plus se mettre avec Lily quand on veut éviter Marie.

-Non c'est pas du tout que ça m'embête, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas il y a trois mois et maintenant… Tu vois ? et puis regardes les : ils ont l'air d'avoir une balais dans le cul !

- tu serais comment toi à leur place ? Ils ont été mis cote à cote pas de leur plein gré. Ils ont besoin de temps pour être alaise. Comme tu dis c'est allé vite entre eux. »

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le duo tendu. Elle n'a pas tord… Et Je pourrai parié que Vy va commencer par me dire que je n'aurai pas du les forcer à cohabiter pendant une heure, mais au final elle me dira que finalement c'était cool parce que Sirius est vraiment marrant

«- et au final je suis contente parce que on a bien parlé pendant ces deux heure ! Surtout à la fin en fait. Au début on ne parlait pas trop mais à la fin ça y allait !

Je lève les yeux au ciel genre « je m'en contre tamponne » avec un grand sourire pour qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas sérieuse.

-Tu me le dit hein si je te soul !! Je sui sûre que je te soul !!

-mais non !! Aller ! Vous avez parlé de quoi… »

Je monte dans le dortoir et suis surprise de n'y trouver personne. Tant mieux remarque, pas besoin de faire semblant.

Ma tranquillité ne dure pourtant pas très longtemps, et je me retrouve vite avec une Marie sur mon lit, une Lily qui se prépare pour la réunion des préfets, et une Vynaly qui ne peut s'empêcher de dire à tout le monde à quel point elle ne croit pas « ce qui lui arrive ».

Inutile donc de préciser plus que ça le chaos dont a été envahit le dortoir qui me paraissait bien calme quelques minutes plus tôt…

Lily partie pour sa réunion, je me retrouve avec les deux autres. Soudain Vy se lève « C'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur !! J'avais complètement oublié !!! Je reviens je vais lui envoyer une lettre !! Je fonce à la volière !! »

Je fais un sourire résigné pendant que Marie lui reproche d'avoir encore oublié (chaque anniversaire elle oublie …. Alala).

« -Tibby ?

-Oui je crois bien que je suis Tibby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Comme si je ne savais pas qu'elle avait vu clair dans mon jeu…

-C'est pas vrai que ça t'es égal que Sirius et Vy sortent ensemble… n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse la tête malgré moi comme une enfant qui vient de se faire gronder, et me mets à fixer le tapis.

-ça se voit tant que ça ? Tu crois que Vy a vu ?

-non je ne pense pas, elle voit ce qu'elle veut voir, politique de l'autruche, on sait bien que si tu montrais vraiment que ça te pose un problème elle ne le ferait pas. C'est plus simple pour elle…

Nous marquons une pose.

-T'es amoureuse de Sirius ?

-non. Ne me regarde pas comme ça !! Je te jure que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !! Je te le dirai quand même !!

-Bon alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Justement ! J'en sais rien…

-T'en sais rien ou tu veux pas te l'avouer, ou tu veux pas me le dire ?

-Un peu des trois j e pense… En fait… j'ai l'impression je sais pas, que je suis jalouse, mais pas parce que je voudrai sortir avec Sirius, ni avec Vy promis, mais jalouse de leur relation. Je deviens quoi moi dans tout ça ? Avant c'était à moi que Sirius faisait des blagues, racontait sa vie, maintenant c'est elle. Pourtant il a eu pas mal de copines, je sais, mais là c'est différent… Tu vois… avant ils avaient besoin de moi pour se parler, j'étais l'engrenage (j'ai dis ça moi ?!?), j'étais le centre… En fait j'ai peu de les perdre… Si ils sortent ensemble ils vont forcément se voir sans moi, avoir envie d'être que tous les deux… _sans moi._ Alors que je voudrai que ça ne leur vienne pas à l'idée… C'est bête hein…

-Bah non je trouve pas…

-Je suis égoïste…

-Explique toi parce que là je vois pas en quoi.

-Je veux les garder pour moi toute seule. Je veux garder Sirius pour moi et Vy pour moi. En fait je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que je pense… Je voulais qu'ils se rencontrent mais pas spécialement pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi… alors en fait je crois que je voulais qu'ils voient les amis que j'avais et en gros qu'ils soient un peu… jaloux… Par exemple que Vy voit que Sirius est vraiment un mec cool, sympa, marrant et tout, et inversement que Sirius voit à quel point Vy est attachante, adorable… Tu comprends… Je veux qu'ils se connaissent… mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se connaissent…

-Tu sais que c'est super embrouillé ce que tu dis là !?! J'ai du mal à suivre ce que tu bafouilles… mais je crois que je comprends le principe…

-Tu comprends que je suis folle c'est ça ?

-Hum… oui en gros c'est ça ! Je vois que tu es pleine de contradiction, que tu veux tout et rien, en gros tu veux la potion, l'argent de la potion et le chaudron, c'est ça ?

-Tu résumes super bien !! »

Finalement je ne regrette pas cette conversation avec Marie… C'est probablement à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais amis des simples copains. Elle n'a presque rien eu à dire, et tout c'est éclairé… j'ai compris, je me suis comprise, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, croyez moi !

Donc bilan de la conversation : je suis égoïste ! Je ne peux pas partager ; même mes amis… Mon cas est-il désespéré ?

Mais non… Ce n'est pas désespéré… il suffit de se reprendre en mains !! Aller hop Tibby !! tu défonces tout maintenant !! Un peu d'enthousiasme, de relativisme (oui parce que quand on y penses c'est pas si terrible que ça… juste ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami… pas grand-chose quoi ! haha…) et de bonne humeur !!

Pour voir la vie en rose quoi !

C'est dommage que je ne sois pas amie avec Rogue finalement… j'aurai pu lui demander si il ne connaît pas une potion capable de faire tout ça… Et oui dans la vie tout est une question de relation !

**Voilà… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, il ne se passe pas grand-chose… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà ! Comme promis la suite arrive dès maintenant ! Et comme promis un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse voir…**

**Merci pour toutes les review, n'hésitez pas à en mettre pleins pleins pleins ok ?? **

**Bizz.**

**Chapitre 5 : Pleine Lune**

Comment faire la différence entre l'auto persuasion, et ce que l'on pense vraiment ? J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir ce que je veux. Il s'est passé quelques jours depuis ma conversation avec Marie dans le dortoir. Tout allait bien le lendemain, j'ai même réussit à demander avec un vrai entrain à Vy ou elle en était avec Sirius. Mais là…

Je trébuche en marchant sur une branche morte et me retrouve le nez dans l'herbe… ça m'apprendra à être plongée dans mes pensées… ça m'apprendra aussi à suivre Marie dans ses plans foireux.

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver à faire n'importe quoi avec Vynaly et Marie. Il faut dire que la plupart des idées viennent de Marie.

Comme par exemple celle de faire une balade nocturne dans le parc.

Ben voyons.

Mais il faut que je vous explique d'où lui est venue cette lubie…

Tout a commencé en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Zfzsdqbuopserhgregmzzzvfueifezfgbuios (retour en arrière).

« -J'en ai marre de ce cour, on aurait pas du continuer….

- Arrêtes Tibby ! Il n'a même pas commencé ! si ça ce trouve il va être bien…

-Ah bon ? alors pourquoi tu le dis avec un ton aussi peu enthousiaste hein ??

-taisez vous la prof est là…

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une créature très particulière. Le _schtroumpf, _ou _schtroumpfius colorus _est rarement plus grand que quelques centimètres. Il a pour habitude de creuser les champignons afin d'y faire sa demeure. Les champignons habités sonttrès reconnaissables car ils sont généralement rouges à poids blanc, raison pour laquelle nous ne les consommons pas. Il se nourrit essentiellement de salsepareille. Il doit faire attention car il est une des proies préférées des cerfs… »

James échange un regard appuyé à Sirius qui s'écrit « Est-ce qu'il y en a dans la forêt ? »

Madame Gobe Planche lui lance un regard amusé et réponds tout aussi amusée « oui il y en a mais il est très difficile de les voir quand ils sont en liberté. Ceux que vous aller étudier ont étés soumis à un sort pour leur éviter de courir trop vite. Sinon ce sont de vrais sprinters et leur étude en devient très difficile. »

Donc on est partis pour un schéma en couleur s'il vous plait (oui parce que les schtroumpf sont bleus… et que l'on voit la vie en couleur… «Rêves ta vie en couleur, c'est le secret du bonheur »). Pendant que nous nous battons avec nos schtroumpf, madame Gobe Planche continue de nous faire son petit speech « Un phénomène _merveilleux _se produit les nuits de pleines lunes : cette nuit est connue pour avoir des effets sur les loups garous, mais il se trouve que les schtroumpf s'illuminent, devenant alors comme phosphorescents. Le spectacle est magnifique quand on a la chance de l'apercevoir, car étant alors plus vulnérables parce que plus repérables ils ont tendances à se cacher. »

C'est ce qui nous a amené à être dans le parc une nuit de pleine lune. Marie en a été tellement enthousiaste qu'elle nous a forcé à venir avec elle pour voir ça de plus près (et elle dit que c'est moi qui suis machiavélique !).

Bon pour l'instant la nuit n'est pas encore complètement tombée, mais elle voulait être là dès les premiers rayons de la lune.

On doit avoir l'air fine tiens, à attendre comme ça au crépuscule.

Un mouvement dans l'herbe attire mon attention à quelques mètres de nous. La pénombre m'empêche de distinguer quoi que ce soit de précis… mais on dirait bien des traces de pas. Il y a quelque chose d'invisible là bas !

Et je dirais même que la chose n'a pas que deux pieds…

C'est que ça commence à m'inquiéter tout ça moi !!

C'est la pleine lune en plus !! Est-ce que les loups garous sont invisibles tant que la nuit n'est pas tombée ??

Ok, ok on se calme et on arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Avant que la nuit ne tombe ils sont humains, donc ils ne sont pas invisible et n'ont pas plus de deux pieds.

Ce n'est pas un loup garou… bonne nouvelle ??

Marie pousse un cri assez indescriptible. Je me tourne et vois qu'elles n'ont rien vu de ce qui m'inquiète.

Elles sont penchées vers un buisson, je m'approche et ai du mal à retenir un cri de surprise.

La ruse de Marie qui consistait à apporter de la salsepareille a fonctionné et nous avons devant nous un petit groupe d'êtres lumineux.

« Ils sont trop chou !!! » nous dîmes en cœur. Les schtroumpfs parviennent à me faire oublier la chose invisible jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement nous fasse sursauter comme du pop corn et nous nous tournons en même temps.

Pour voir un cerf face à nous.

« Marie je vais te tuer !!! Les cerfs mangent les schtroumpf !! Comment tu voulais qu'il n'y en ai pas au moins un qui soit attiré !! Il va nous manger _nous _!!  
-calme toi Vy !! D'une part les cerfs sont herbivores… tiens c'est vrai ça ! Ils sont herbivores alors pourquoi ils mangent des schtroumpf !! On devrait leur expliquer le principe d'être végétarien…

-Marie je crois pas que ce soit le moment de philosopher sur le cerveau des cerfs, celui là semble prêt à charger d'une minute à l'autre alors on ferait bien de bouger et plus vite que ça ! »

Nous tentons donc de partir sans faire de mouvement brusque, mais le cerf nous en empêche.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous tuer finalement.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'il a l'air trop gentil ?? T'as envie de lui faire coucou gizgizgi il est trop meugnon oh voui mais c'est qu'il est trô meugnon le petit ce-cerf !! … non ? Vous avez pas envie de faire ça ? Oh ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie ! Ok on y va… » Décidément Marie m'étonnera toujours…

Le cerf nous pousse délicatement vers le château et nous partons sans nous faire prier.

Ce matin j'ai traîné un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour me lever, je me lève donc en panique, seule dans le dortoir. Merlin !! Quelle heure est-il ?!? Je me mets debout en un quart de seconde… et reste debout à peu près aussi longtemps.

Je ressens une douleur atroce à la cheville, je n'aurai peut-être pas du négliger ma chute d'hier… ça pique… Bon pas d'autre choix que de clopiner jusqu'à l'infirmerie… Je m'habille tant bien que mal et pars en expédition.

Je manque de tomber au moins 5 fois rien que dans l'espace entre mon lit et la salle commune, ce qui fait beaucoup de fois pour une petite distance. Bon j'ai besoin d'aide.

Je suis en retard, les cours vont bientôt commencer, la salle commune est déserte. Merci Vy, Marie et Lily de m'avoir abandonné !

Un bruit me fait sursauter, et je vois James, Sirius et Peter dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Oh je ne suis pas là seule a avoir eu un soucis de réveil ce matin… Dans leur course il ne m'ont pas vue (il faut dire aussi que je suis affalée dans un fauteuil, recroquevillée sur ma cheville à me demander que faire pour survivre), j'appelle Sirius qui n'a jamais parus aussi surpris de me voir.

J'explique mon problème, mais Peter qui semble terrorisé à l'idée d'être en retard part en emmenant James, pendant que Sirius me propose de l'aide. Il commence par me soutenir par l'épaule, mais devant le manque d'efficacité de notre méthode il me prend sur son dos.

« Tu te rappelles quand je te portais sur mon dos comme ça en 3e année ?

-Oui !! On le faisait tout le temps, tu balançais nos affaires à James pour qu'on soit plus légers et on allait de salles en salles !!

-Et la fois où j'avais une bouteille d'encre dans la poche !

-Et celle ou tu avais oublié que tu avais les lunettes de James, parce qu'il venait de tenter un nouveau sort pour plaire à Lily !

-T'es prête ??? Attentioooonnn…. C'est parti !!! » Et il se mis à courir, je serai impossible de dire lequel de nous deux riait le plus fort, ni pourquoi je n'ai pas eu mal à la cheville quand nous nous sommes écroulés parterre de rire au milieu d'un couloir.

Madame Pomfresh nous fit retrouver notre sérieux en un rien de temps « Merci monsieur Black, vous pouvez retourner en cour. Miss Biour je vous garde toute la journée, aller vous installer sur un lit, j'arrive.»

« - tu attends quoi monsieur Black ? dis-je en voyant que Sirius ne bougeait pas. Tu voudrais être à ma place pas vrai ? Moi je vais me la couler douce toute la journée pendant que tu sera en cour… c'est dur la vie !

-Ah oui tu crois ça ! Et bien admire ! »

Il alla près du feu et y mis presque la tête dedans, quand Madame Pomfresh revint il avait l'air fiévreux et le visage en sueur.

« Madame, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… »  
Elle mis une main sur son front et lui leva les yeux aux ciel l'air de dire « tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ? » Elle se contenta de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et qu'il n'était pas le premier à essayer de faire semblant d'être malade.

Sirius fut donc renvoyé en cours. J'étais donc destinée à passer la journée à l'infirmerie. Super, à la limite si il était resté, mais là ça s'annonce particulièrement long.

Les rideaux du lit au fond de la pièce sont tirés. Je me demande qui est là. Un bref coup d'œil vers la porte m'indique que l'infirmière est occupée dans son bureau. Je m'approche du lit et en tire légèrement les rideaux.

Remus. Sa peau semblait plus foncée que d'habitude, mais il paraissait également extrêmement pale. Son visage était plein de griffures qui avaient l'air assez profondes. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Sirius n'a rien mentionné à son sujet… remarque il n'a pas mentionné grand-chose entre la salle commune et l'infirmerie étant donné que j'étais sur son dos en train de crier… Je retiens un cri lorsque je m'aperçois que les blessures semblent de guérir d'elle-même petit à petit. Ce ne serait pas surprenant si un bocal de pommade était posé sur la table de chevet ou si l'infirmière formulait un sort de guérison, mais là il ne semblait n'être rien de tout ça.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et ne sachant où me cacher je me précipitait dans le box de Remus, fermant les rideaux derrière moi. Comme si ça allait me sauver…

J'entends l'infirmière pester sur ces élèves qui s'enfuient sans cesse de l'infirmerie alors qu'ils y sont pour leur bien. Elle cesse de marmonner et les pas de dirigent vers moi. Oh non… Qu'est-ce que je fais… Je me glisse sous le lit ???

Les rideaux s'ouvrent et me dévoilent une Pomfresh folle de rage.

« Que faîtes vous là Miss Biour ? Vous deviez rester dans votre lit !

-Je euh… Remus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Finalement je pense qu'avec l'attelle que je vous ai mise une potion suffirait. Vous allez pouvoir retourner en cours ; puisque vous ne tenez pas en place. »

Il était l'heure du déjeuner et en entrant dans la grande salle j'aperçus James se faisant jeter par une Lily en colère. Peut-être que si elle savait qu'il avait une cape d'inv… Une cape d'invisibilité ! James a une cape d'invisibilité ! On peut facilement y tenir à quatre puisque nous y avions tenu à trois sans être serrés du tout. Ils ont donc fait une promenade nocturne hier soir. Mais un soir de pleine lune ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu envie de voir les schtroumpfs lumineux… quoique James semblait intéressé… Et Remus ? Leur promenade a du mal tourné… c'était la pleine lune ils ont oh Merlin, ils ont peut-être rencontré un loup garou ! Un loup garou à Poudlard ! Non, non ce ne peut pas être ça, Dumbledor ne laisserait jamais un loup garou traîner dans le parc. Et puis les plaies de Remus cicatrisaient toutes seules. Quel genre de bête fait ce genre d'attaque ? Le fait d'y penser me donne la chair de poule.

Et pourquoi les autres ne se soucis pas de l'état de Remus ?

Je ne sais pas quoi mais il se passe un truc bizarre ici.

Je me tourne vers Marie et Vynaly pour leur dire ce à quoi je pense mais me ravise au dernier moment. Je trouverai toute seule.

Madame Mc Gonagall ne paru pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de Remus et je me rendis compte que les élèves non plus ; Remus est souvent absent et quand on y réfléchi de manière assez régulière. Oula mais je craque moi ! Je suis en train de me demander si Remus ne serait pas un peu loup garou sur les bords ! Il faut que j'arrête les chocogrenouilles moi !

Je suis tellement surprise d'avoir pensé quelque chose d'aussi gros que je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer la tête et d'éclater de rire. Ce qui me vaut un regard interrogateur de la part de la moitié de la classe. N'importe quoi moi ! Remus loup garou !

Mais revenons à nos hibou : je devrai peut-être aller demander à Hagrid si il ne connaîtrait pas l'existence d'une bête bizarre, (note personnelle : ne pas employer le mot bizarre devant Hagrid quand on parle d'une bête. Pas de contre indication particulière quand ce mot s'adresse à un humain.), dont les griffures guérissent naturellement. Et puis pourquoi pas à Madame Gobe Planche aussi, elle doit bien savoir (j'avoue que je préfère aller demander à mon professeur de soin aux créatures magique, parce que je sais que si je vais voir Hagrid, comme ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée le voir je vais y rester au moins aussi longtemps…).

Je me précipite à la sortie des cours dans ma salle magique préférée afin d'établir mon plan de combat.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et y trouve Vynaly et Sirius. Super. Je referme la porte en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas la claquer, bafouille un pardon (et oui souvenez vous… nouvelles résolutions il faut bien que je m'y tienne un peu) et je me retrouve comme un conne dans le couloir.

Ok ils en sont aux rendez vous le soir. Super. Merci de m'en avoir parlé les mecs ! C'est vraiment sympa, je n'attendais pas moins de votre part…

Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

**Voilà ! Maintenant dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
